Love Fixes All
by Miss Uniqueness
Summary: Okay, the name pretty much sums it up. Its an InuKag fic. Um...i can't really explain it, the summery ish in the story itself. So just read the story But this ish meh fist fic so be nice And heh heh...it took meh about 6 months to finish it...REDONE!
1. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, but I do own Yukato.  
  
Okay, please don't criticize me too much. Give me a break, this is my very first fanfic, I was just sitting on my bed and just all of a sudden got an inspiration, so I picked up some paper and started to write, of course I have modified it, but, hey, I think it is pretty darn good for my first try. It is mainly about.....well........love. I really couldn't think of a good title, but through out this whole story, everything goes wrong, but love fixes it, so I thought it was an appropriate title. It is pretty much an Inuyasha\Kagome thing (Inuyasha still hasn't admitted to his feelings for Kagome, but Kagome has drop some hints, but all that will end in this story, if you know what I mean), Kouga, Sesshoumaru (at one point, it may seem like a Kagome/Sesshoumaru thing, but it is not!), Rin, Jaken, Kohaku, and even all of Kagome's family is in this, even Naraku and Kikyou, but Kikyou dies, sorry all you Kikyou lovers (sorry to give that away, but I just wanted to let yall know about that. Hee Hee). One other thing is that, Miroku and Sango have a child, but weird enough, he is 7, but Inuyasha and Kagome have only been gone for 2 years, so this means that they were hiding him for 5 years, when Kagome questioned Sango about how fat she was, they just changed the subject, so Kagome figured Sango was just a little embarrassed for putting on about 50lbs.(Well, Kagome was stupid at the time, she wouldn't know if she was pregnant, lol, and besides, it goes alone with my story, so just go with it.) It is an action, romantic, and funny story, so please review as much as possible, I want to fix any bad parts in this. Oh, and by the way, I think it has a really cheesy ending, actually it's more like a quick ending because I wanted to hurry up and finish it. So please review. Enjoy "Love Fixes All"!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Kidnapped  
  
It has been 2 years since Inuyasha left Sengoku Jidai to live with Kagome. They've collected all of the jewel shards and they made their wish: for Inuyasha to become a human, so he may live with Kagome, so since they have used the jewel's power, it is gone, absorbed within Inuyasha. Naraku is dead, thanks to Kagome. Everything in Sengoku Jidai and in Kagome's world is perfect. Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippou all live in the feudal era and Inuyasha nor Kagome has visited them since.  
  
"Inuyasha, your noodles are ready." said Kagome, as she pours the Ramen into a bowl and sets it on the table. Inuyasha comes running into the kitchen and slurps up the noodles. "Is it good?" asks Kagome, but Inuyasha is too involved with his noodles to answer. Kagome has learned to just ignore him when he is eating, but today, she is just curious is to how he feels. After Inuyasha finishes the noodles, he doesn't answer Kagome's question, and just goes back into his room and lays down to go to sleep. Kagome picks up his mess and starts to wash the dishes, she doesn't know what is wrong with her today, but she just has a very bad feeling. "Inuyasha," she calls out, thinking maybe he hasn't fallen asleep yet. "What do you want?" Inuyasha asks, in a very grumpy voice. "Do you wanna do anything today, ya know, since no one is here?" Inuyasha gets up and walks out of his room to talk to Kagome better, "What do you mean, do you wanna go somewhere or something?" he asks her. "Well, no, I was just thinking that you would want to go do something today, you haven't left the house for 3 whole days." Inuyasha just shrugs, "I don't mind, but if it is okay, I would just like to go to sleep now," he says as he walks off back into his room.  
  
When Kagome is done with the dishes, she walks outside, "Wow," she says as she stretches her arms up, "What a beautiful day." Just then, she notices that the door of the hokora, where the bone eaters well is in, was open. No one was home, except for her and Inuyasha, so how could the door have been open. She walks over to the shrine, slowly and cautiously, and then opens the door more, so she is able to looks inside. But there is nothing there, but suddenly, she sees a figure move about in the shadows. She quickly shuts the door and runs back for the house to get Inuyasha, but then the shrine door swings open and a black shadow grabs Kagome. It covers her mouth, so she cannot scream for help, then it drags her back into the well house, then it knocks her unconscious with a blow to the head, and carries her down the well, but one of her shoes falls off in the process.  
  
Back in the house, Inuyasha is asleep, he is dreaming when all of a sudden, he screams "No, my noodles!........oh, man, must have been a nightmare." He looks around the room, then gets up again to tell Kagome about his dream. He walks out of room and yells for Kagome, but strangely she doesn't answer. "Umm......she usually tells me when she is going to leave, oh well, I guess I will just have to wait for her." All of a sudden, the telephone rings and almost scare Inuyasha half to death, he goes to answer the phone. "Hello?" "Hey Inuyasha, is Kagome there?" It was Eiri, "No, I don't know where she is." "Hum....she was suppose to call me 10 minutes ago, and she usually is only 5 minutes late for calling me, I just thought something might be wrong." "Well, I don't know where she went, one minute she was here, the next thing I knew, she was gone, I think you might be right, maybe Kagome is in trouble?" "Well, I am not sure, but if you see her again, tell her to call me, okay?" "Okay, bye," he hangs up the phone. "I wonder what has happened to Kagome," he thinks. He wanders outside and also notices that the shrine door is open, he goes inside to investigate. He looks around, then he looks down towards the well. He finds Kagome's shoe and looks down into the well, "Why would she leave to go Sengoku Jidai, without telling me? Something bad must have happened," he thought to himself. Knowing there is probably trouble, he jumps into the well, without hesitation. "I have to save Kagome, no matter what!" 


	2. Naraku Is Back!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, but I do own Yukato.  
  
Chapter 2: Naraku Is Back!  
  
When Kagome woke up, she didn't know where she was. She tried to get up, but she can't move. She looks down and finds that she is tied up and sitting straight up in a chair, she tries to free herself, but cannot. She looks up and can't believe who she sees standing in front of her, it is Naraku!!! "Ah, you have finally awoken," said Naraku. "How are you alive, we killed you." "But I am not alive." "What do you mean, you are right here!" "When thy killed me, the dead miko, Kikyou, came and felt pity for me, for that she hast brought me back." "Kikyou, how could you, didn't you want to kill him too?" Kagome thought to herself. "And since she brought me back, I will do her bidding of killing Inuyasha, and the bitch, Kagome, and aren't you not Kagome?" "Yeah, I'm Kagome, but Inuyasha will come and save me." "Ha, that Inuyasha is only human now, what could he possibly do to me?!" "Oh no, he's right, Inuyasha is just a human, if he comes, he will be killed, oh great, now what do I do....?" Kagome thought. "Now, the time has come, I shall avenge my own death by killing you and the now worthless human." Naraku says as he starts to call on many demons to come and do his dirty work for him. "Oh no, this is it, I'm done for........!" She thinks as she starts to scream.  
  
At the same time, Inuyasha is just now getting out of the well. He looks around for Kagome, and then yells her name, but there is no answer. He wonders around in search of the village. Just then, he hears someone scream, even without his keen sense of hearing, the scream is loud enough for him to follow. When the scream stops, he has come across a very familiar castle, him and Kagome have stayed in her time for the entire 2 years, he has forgotten almost every single piece of Sengoku Jidai, but that castle, it just rings a bell to him. He then thinks hard. Finally he stands up and is in shock. "Naraku couldn't be back, but that is his castle, someone must be tricking me." He thinks. He then runs inside of the castle, and sure enough, it was Naraku's.  
  
Inuyasha looks to the side of Naraku to find Kagome and hundreds of demons. "Naraku, you bastard, how are you alive?!" "Inuyasha, he is not alive, Kikyou, it was Kikyou who brought him back, now he is just like her, he is the living dead, but he is just as powerful!" yelled Kagome. Naraku smirks, "Yes, I am not alive at all, but now that you are here, I can now avenge my death, but first the girl," said Naraku as he looks evilly at Kagome. He motions for the demons to attack, but before he can, Inuyasha, out of nowhere, tackles him. Naraku just laughs, as he throws Inuyasha off of him and goes back to Kagome. "Now you shall die!" says Naraku. "Inuyasha........help.....!!" Kagome screams as the demons start to attack her. With rage and fire in his eyes, Inuyasha stands up, "Kagome!!!" All of a sudden, Naraku looks towards Inuyasha and takes his concentration off of Kagome. "What is this, how.......?!" asks Naraku as he stares towards a huge light coming from Inuyasha. As the light dims, the human isn't there, no, but it is now youkai Inuyasha. "Kill, kill you!!" is all that Inuyasha could say, as he charges for Naraku, but Naraku dodges. So now Inuyasha attacks Kagome, but she moves out of the way so that he cuts the ropes. She then runs and hides. Inuyasha, now since he is a youkai, he has no control over what he does, so he takes off after Naraku, who has already started to run away. Kagome is then alone, then, she looks down at the spot where Inuyasha transformed, and spots a round ball. She crawls over to it, it is the Shikon no Tama. She wonders how it is here, because they used its powers to turn Inuyasha into a human. She decides that since the spell was broken, then the jewel was born again. She picks it up and puts it into her pocket, as she runs out of the castle.  
  
Youkai Inuyasha finally caught up with Naraku. "Kill, kill you." was still all Inuyasha could say. "How did you transform, the sacred jewel's spell was suppose to last forever, how did you break it?" questioned Naraku. "Kill, kill you!" was still Inuyasha's reply to everything. "Fine, if you will not tell me, I guess I will just have to go on without knowing," said Naraku, as he starts to charge Inuyasha. Inuyasha easily dodges, but unexpectedly, Naraku has made a puppet of himself, so there are two Narakus. One Naraku attacks first, then the second. Inuyasha gets hit both times, but just stands right back up. Inuyasha can't think that well, because the only thing on his mind right now is killing both of them, so he cannot think of a strategy. Inuyasha lunges at one of the Narakus, he hits. But it was only the puppet, and is destroyed. Naraku is getting pretty angry, so his powers up to his maximum, "Now, it ends, no more fooling around, you will die now," says Naraku as he charges for Inuyasha. He hits him, and Inuyasha goes flying across the ground, and hits at tree hard.  
  
Kagome finds a village, but suddenly, she gets a really bad feeling, like someone is hurt. "It must be Inuyasha, but how do I know?" thinks Kagome, "Maybe, since we have gotten closer, we have formed a bond between us, then that must be it, Inuyasha is in danger." Bypassing the village, Kagome runs off to find Inuyasha. She comes across some blood on the ground, she bends down to inspect it. "This must be Inuyasha's blood, he must be already fighting Naraku." She then looks up towards a forest, and sure enough, she sees the silver haired youkai, Inuyasha. She runs over towards him, but stops when she sees Naraku. She looks over to Inuyasha, and realizes he is hurt really bad, "Inuyasha, you're hurt," she yells, but then remembers that he has no memory of her, and so she bends down and hides behind a bush from Inuyasha. Inuyasha cannot look around, for he is hurt too badly. Naraku then attacks Inuyasha several times as he lays helpless against the tree. Kagome, from behind the bush, can still see what is happening and is starting to get very angry with Naraku for beating on a helpless Inuyasha. She then gets up and pulls out and bow and arrow. She runs out of from behind the bushes and runs up to shooting distance, she then aims at Naraku's heart, as she did before, when she killed him 2 years ago. "Naraku, you will pay for messing with us again, and now you will not come back." she says as she shoots the arrow.  
  
From out of nowhere, a strange light somehow reflects Kagome's miko arrow. Kagome looks around, and there is Kikyou. "Ha, you call that a true miko's arrow." taunts Kikyou. "Kikyou, how did you get here?" questions Kagome as she lowers her bow. Kikyou just snickers, "Did you think that I was dead or something, for of course, I was the one who brought back Naraku, was I not?" She then looks to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, you pitiful fool, did you really think that after all these years, I would have finally been cast into my own hell, I think not. But even though you don't know who I am, I am sure you will not need to remember anymore, for now, Inuyasha, you will die! Naraku, do it, kill Inuyasha!" "Yes." Naraku says as he now obeys his creator. As Inuyasha struggles to get up, Naraku comes at him. Inuyasha is knocked to the ground again. Kagome is now on fire, so she picks up her bow again, and this time aims it at Kikyou. "Ha, you think a simply arrow will kill me, you stupid bitch," snarls Kikyou. As Kagome starts to pull back the arrow on her bow, Inuyasha is thrown to the ground next to her, it frightens her and so she stops. Naraku floats over towards her and picks up Inuyasha, bypassing Kagome, he stabs him in the stomach. Naraku then throws him, once again, against a tree, knocking Inuyasha unconscious. 


	3. Soul Transfer

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, but I do own Yukato.  
  
Chapter 3: Soul Transfer  
  
"Kikyou, why are you doing this?" Kagome asks. "I have no reason to tell you, for you will be dead soon, and will have no memory of me or your love, Inuyasha. Now, Naraku, do it, now!" says Kikyou. As Naraku is about to send the finally blow to Inuyasha, Kagome in now so angry, that all of a sudden Kikyou starts to yell. Naraku stops and looks up to Kikyou, so does Kagome, souls are forcing their way out of Kikyou's body. "No, why, not yet, why can she still call back her soul?!" mumbles Kikyou. As Kikyou is losing more and more souls, Naraku has stopped his assault on Inuyasha and comes to her rescue, he picks her up, and drags her away, barely escaping another death. Kagome cannot believe that she can still call back her own soul and is so relieved. She looks over to the badly beaten, unconscious Inuyasha, she runs over to him and tries to carry him, but he is too heavy. "Stay here, I'll come right back," she whispers to him, then she gets up and runs back to the well.  
  
When she gets to the well, she jumps in. She comes out in her time and runs out of the well house and finds her bike. She collects it and then carries it back down in the well, but before she can get there all the way, her mother catches her, "Kagome, where are you going, and where are you taking your bike?" "Sorry, mom, no time to explain, Inuyasha is....." as Kagome is about to tell her mother that Inuyasha is hurt, she cuts herself off and lies. "Is......." her mother pushes on, "He........has gotten food from the village and wants to bring it here, and it is a lot, so he asked me to come and fetch my bike, so we can carry it here, and so I am getting my bike." Kagome quickly answers, hoping her mother will buy her fake story. "Okay, but don't get it messed up again, that is your third bike this year, and be careful." her mother responds, "Okay, I'll be back soon." Kagome lies again. Kagome then goes back into the hokora and struggles to get her bike into the well, and she finally succeeds.  
  
She then gets back to Sengoku Jidai and pulls her bike up along with her, gets on it, then she rides back to where she left Inuyasha. When she gets there, he hasn't moved, "Well, why would he move, he is unconscious, duh." she assures herself as she rides over to him. She then tries to lift Inuyasha up far enough to put him on her bike. She falls over a few times, but then she gets him on there. She rides to a village, and is very surprised that it is Kaeda's village, for she too has a very little memory of feudal Japan, she then tries to remember which hut is Kaeda's, but can't remember. So she just tries a hut, and luckily it is hers, she lays her bike against the hut, carefully not trying to hurt Inuyasha even more. "Kagome, what are you doing here, aren't you suppose to be in your own time?" questions Kaeda. "Ah, Kaeda, it is so good to see you again, ohh, and I guess I have a lot of explaining to do."  
  
As Kagome starts to tell Kaeda of her adventure so far, she seems very surprised that Kagome has made it through and that Kikyou is still alive and now she has brought back Naraku. "So now, Inuyasha is a full youkai, and the jewel......" Kagome continues as she pulls out the jewel, "It came out of him. I think that since the spell was broken, the jewel came back, but the thing that I would like to find out, is why the spell was broken." "Maybe it 'twas the love between thee and Inuyasha, when you were in danger, Inuyasha's love for you was at the tip, he would have done anything to save you, but why was he turned to full youkai, if he wouldn't have remembered you, that is very puzzling." Kaeda says. "That is true, I never thought of that, why did he change to a full youkai, when we know that he wouldn't know what he is doing" replies Kagome, "Well, that is thing we are going to have to find out, but right now," Kagome yawns, "I am getting a bit tired." "Stay here, Kagome, you can continue your journey tomorrow, and I am sure Inuyasha will be fine here too." Kaeda says as they both go out and pull Kagome's bike inside, and lift Inuyasha off of it, carefully, "Will you two be fine here, I must leave now and I may not be back until after nightfall." "Yeah, we'll be fine." Kagome assures Kaeda. Kaeda then leaves. 


	4. The Visitor

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, but I do own Yukato.  
  
Chapter 4: The Visitor  
  
As night comes, Kagome finally falls asleep, but not before she checks on the still unconscious Inuyasha. As she sleeps, she dreams of Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippou, and wonders how they are all doing. But she is woken up by a voice, "He cannot stay with you anymore, you must leave now." "Who or what is that?" She gets up and walks towards the door, but looks back to Inuyasha, "He'll be fine, but should I leave him?" she wonders, but she decides to investigate the voice. As she goes outside, she sees a figure in the moonlight, "Who are you?" Kagome questions. The stranger then walks out of the shadows, it is Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru, what do you want?!" "Inuyasha, he cannot go back with you, you have no more business here, you need to leave, back to your own time, and forget about Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru says in a very stern tone. "Eh.......no, I won't leave Inuyasha, he is hurt, and I will not just forget about him, I love him..." realizing what she just said, she then blushes. "Ha, you humans are so stupid, lingering on your feelings for others, it is actually quite sickening." he says as he smirks, "But now that Inuyasha is a full youkai, there is no need for you to stay, for he can never come back with you." As Kagome, hears this, she starts to cry.  
  
Just then, a small girl appears from behind Sesshoumaru, and then Jaken. "Sesshoumaru-sama, what are we doing here?" the girl says. "Rin, stand back" he says as he pushes the girl back. "M'lord, why are we here, and why are you helping that human?" Jaken asks. Sesshoumaru then stares back at Jaken and Jaken backs down. "I am not helping any mortal, I am just explain to this girl, that her love can never come back with her." Sesshoumaru then looks back to Kagome. "You cry, but your tears won't help him." Kagome stops crying and then looks at him.  
  
As she stares at him, she hears a crash behind her, Kagome gets up and runs inside the hut. All of a sudden, when Kagome goes into the hut, Inuyasha attacks her. She is hit in the stomach, and it is deep. She then falls to the ground, in pain. Inuyasha, then, crashes through the roof and then lands in front of Sesshoumaru. Rin screams and then she and Jaken runs back into the forest. "You, I will kill you." said Inuyasha. "Ah, brother, you have now awoken, I have been waiting for it, and now, since you are out of control, there is no one to tell me otherwise not to kill you, so now, it all ends tonight, die Inuyasha!" Inuyasha didn't even look as if he is scared, he just charges the unexpecting Sesshoumaru and hits him. Sesshoumaru flies backwards and hits the trees, he then gets up and his eyes are red. "Oh no, he may transform soon, but if he does, he will kill Inuyasha, either that or Inuyasha will kill Sesshoumaru, I need to stop this, before it starts." Kagome thinks as she crawls out of the hut. As Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru go at it, Kagome regains some strength and gets up, she wobbles into the hut and gets her bow and arrow. She then comes out, and readies her bow with her arrow, she doesn't know whom to aim at, so she just waits until one is down and she will aim at the other.  
  
Inuyasha then strikes Sesshoumaru again, and knocks him in front of Kagome. She looks down at him, "He's unconscious, so that means, I have to shoot the other one..." she then looks back up at Inuyasha, he is coming right for her. She stands her ground, "Inuyasha, stop right there, or I'll shoot you!" she yells at him, but he keeps coming, "Inuyasha, stop, or I'll shoot you!" she yells again, tears start to form in her eyes. She then raises her bow and aims for Inuyasha, she gives one more warning, "Inuyasha, stop or I'll shoot you!" she then pulls back her arrow, Inuyasha is now only a few feet away from her, and she shoots. The arrow hits and lodges in his right shoulder and he falls to the ground. Eyes full of tears, Kagome falls to the ground, then blacks out from all the pain.  
  
As the fight ends, Rin and Jaken come out of the forest. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin yells, and she runs to his battered body, Jaken follows, "M'lord, we must get you to safety." Jaken says. They both pull Sesshoumaru into the forest, and when he awakes, they will advise Sesshoumaru not to fight with Inuyasha until he is a hanyou or a human again, for he is too powerful, but if they will say that to Sesshoumaru, he will surely get very angry, and so Jaken insists that Rin should tell him, she agrees. They then walk through the trees, never to be seen again, until Inuyasha is back to normal. 


	5. The Next Day, But No Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, but I do own Yukato.  
  
Chapter 5:The Next Day, But No Inuyasha  
  
As Kagome and Inuyasha are on the ground, Kaeda had heard all of the racket and quickly ran back to the two she had left. She finds both of them unconscious. She sees Inuyasha first, so she walks over to him, but when she gets near, all of a sudden, he moves, knocking Kaeda to the ground. Inuyasha, with the arrow still lodged in his shoulder, gets up and runs away, out of site into the forest. Kaeda then forgets about him and looks towards Kagome, she too is on the ground, but she is surrounded by a pool of blood. Kaeda then calls for help, and a few village men come and help Kaeda carry Kagome inside. Kaeda treats Kagome's wound, and then lays her down for rest.  
  
The next day comes, and there is no sign of Inuyasha. As Kagome starts to wake up, she sees a figure in front of her. She tries to move away, but a sharp pain stops her, she then lies back down. A familiar voice is heard, "Kagome, you shouldn't move, you have a very deep wound!" Kagome then opens her eyes wide enough to look at the figure, it is Shippou. "Shippou, how did you get here?" Kagome asks him, with a sigh. "Huh, Kagome, you're okay" Shippou says as he hugs Kagome, "Kaeda told me what happened, and I wanted to see if you were alright, so I sat at your side for the whole day." Shippou responded. Kagome then looks around and cannot find Inuyasha, "Where is Inuyasha?!" Kagome then asks quickly. "Umm.....I don't know, Kaeda didn't say anything to me about Inuyasha, what happened?" "Oh no, what happened to him, maybe Sesshoumaru.........no, I wonder where he is?" Kagome thinks. Shippou notices Kagome's concern, "Hum......maybe if I find Inuyasha, then Kagome will like me more, and maybe then I can live with her, yeah, this is a good plan, I will find Inuyasha and then Kagome will love me and I will be her hero! Perfect!" Shippou thinks as he gets up. "Shippou, where are you going, you don't know about Inuyasha.....!!" Kagome tries to tell him about Inuyasha, but not listening, Shippou walks out the door, he is now just concentrating on finding Inuyasha, and having Kagome think he is a hero. 


	6. Naraku's Effect

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, but I do own Yukato.  
  
Chapter 6: Naraku's Effect  
  
Meanwhile, Sango and Miroku have gotten married and has had 1 child, the 7 year old Yukato. They are out on a walk in the forest. Miroku is still the same hentai, as they walk, Miroku's hand some how slips down to Sango's butt. After a few slaps on the face, they continue to walk on. By their side, Yukato, is happily kicking rocks down the pathway. From out of nowhere, a small demon appears, Miroku and Sango have trained Yukato well in the art of fighting, so they are not worried, Miroku just hands Yukato his staff, "There you go, son, you go ahead and take care of it, you should be able to do it alone," Miroku says as he looks back at Sango for her approval, she shakes her head and agrees. Eagerly, Yukato runs up to the demon and swings the staff, easily killing the youkai.  
  
As he starts to walk back to his parents to receive praise, the wind starts to pick up. Miroku, all of a sudden, feels a sharp pain in his right hand, he looks down, and to his shock and surprise, a strange, yet familiar mark has appeared. Sango is very puzzled as she looks at Miroku's expression, she then looks down and sees the vortex forming too. Miroku quickly pulls out some prayer beads that he has been holding on to, and wraps them around his hand. He then remembers that he had two sets of beads, as he pulls out the other set. Then, Miroku looks up at Sango and Sango stares at him, "Yukato....." they say together, as they then look at their son in horror. Yukato then stops and looks at his own hand, on his hand too, a hole starts to form. He doesn't feel pain, but somehow he knows this is not good. Quickly, Sango grabs the beads from Miroku and runs to her son, and wraps his hand in the beads. "Mommy, what is it, what's is this on my hand?" Yukato asks. "Yukato, everything has now changed for you, please understand...." Sango starts to explain, but she starts to cry.  
  
Miroku is behind them, then he falls to his knees and bursts into tears. "Mommy, what's wrong with Daddy?" Yukato asks again, but his mother doesn't answer, she is too busy crying. Finally she stops and looks up at Yukato, "Your father is now.......well.....son, your hand," she says as she takes his right hand, "you must never take these beads off of it, for if you do, something bad will happen. Please listen to my words and obey them." "Okay, mommy." Yukato says quickly. Sango then brings Yukato over to Miroku, bends down and holds them close. "Miroku, it's okay," Sango says as she tries to comfort her husband. "But.......huh...how....is.........it....back..... unless.........huh......Naraku....." Miroku says as he is breathing deep and crying in between each word. As Miroku had said that name, she suddenly realizes, "Huh, it is, Naraku, he is back, but how?! Here, we have to go back to the hut, now!"  
  
She gets up, then pulls her two men up from the ground. They start to walk back to their hut, Yukato is not that upset about this new addition to his hand, but he is a bit worried about his father. Miroku rests his arm over Sango's shoulder as they walk. Yukato, looks back, his parents are watching him, so he runs ahead. He then remembers that he still has his Dad's staff, so he pretends he is his father, and swigs it around. To his surprise, another demon appears, even though this one is a bit bigger than the other, he knows that he can defeat it. He gives a big grunt as he swings the staff as hard as he can, destroying the demon in that blow. "Awesome, I am getting good at this, pretty soon, I'll be as good as my dad!" he says as he proudly stands and praises himself.  
  
As he walks on, so far ahead of his parents, he looks back and cannot see them, he stops. A few feet in front of him, is a familiar demon. His mother and father have told him a lot of stories about demons, but he has heard the most about a hanyou named Inuyasha. "He looks exactly like that Inuyasha demon, lets see, they said he has silver hair, and he does. Wears a red kimono, and he does. Has dog like ears, and he does. They also said he has amber eyes, well, he is backwards, so I can't tell, but if he has everything else, then that must be Inuyasha." he wonders. "Hey, Inuyasha!" he calls out to the demon. Inuyasha hears the small voice and turns around, showing his red, blood shot eyes. He then runs towards the small boy and strikes him, knocking him to ground.  
  
Miroku and Sango are still far behind, but they hear their son's voice. "Huh, Inuyasha, but he is with Kagome?" Sango is confused, but she knows that her son would be able to spot him. Miroku is still in shock, so, wanting to see if Inuyasha is really here, Sango pulls him harder and goes faster. They get to where their son was at, looking at Inuyasha from behind, a few feet away. "Inuyasha, it is you, your really here, but where's Kagome, didn't she come with you?" Sango questions him. Miroku comes back to reality, as he looks up at Inuyasha, Inuyasha then turns, again, showing his red eyes. They see Yukato in his grasp, "Inuyasha, no, what are you doing?!" Sango yells to him. Inuyasha then drops the now, unconscious boy, and goes for Sango. All of a sudden Miroku then stands up, gets in front of Sango, holding out his hands to protect her, "Inuyasha, stop, get ahold of yourself!" he yells. Inuyasha easily knocks the still shocked monk. As Miroku is knocked to the ground, he looks up, Sango is running from Inuyasha, but he is much too fast for her, she then pulls out her Hiraikotsu and starts to fight with him. Inuyasha knocks the huge boomerang away, leaving Sango open for an attack.  
  
As Inuyasha is about to attack Sango, Miroku has no other choice. He reaches down to his hand, with the familiar vortex, and starts to remove his beads. Just then, we hear another voice, "Hey, Inuyasha, Kagome is worried about you," its Shippou, but he is unaware of Inuyasha's form. He stumbles into the opening where Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Yukato are. Inuyasha then hears the small kitsune's voice, and suddenly forgets all about Sango. He then takes off after the small demon, who has no idea what Inuyasha is doing. "Inuyasha, what are you doing, ahh!!" Shippou screams as they run out of sight.  
  
Sango breathes a sigh of relief, "Whew, Shippou, we owe you big time. Miroku are you okay?" she says as she runs to her husband. "Yes, but what about Yukato....." Miroku says in a very worried voice. They both rush over to their son, who is bleeding and still unconscious. Miroku has regained most of reality, so he picks up Yukato and Sango and the two them walk off to their hut. 


	7. The Power Of Sit

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, but I do own Yukato.  
  
Chapter 7: The Power of Sit  
  
As Shippou runs frantically through the forest back to Kagome, he starts to scream, "Help, Kagome, Inuyasha is crazy, help Kagome!!!" Kagome, back in the hut, can hear every word of Shippou's. She gets up, another sharp pain comes but she manages to sustain her ability to stand. As she hears the voice come closer, she walks out of the hut. She can see Shippou running towards her, "Shippou, what's the matter?" she yells to him. But as she looks forward, she can see Inuyasha coming up behind Shippou fast. "Huh, oh no, Inuyasha is still a full youkai, I thought it would have wore off by now, I have to try to stop him!" she thinks as she starts to panic. "Inuyasha, I know you don't know who I am, but please, listen to me. You have to stop, come back to me, turn back to normal! Please!!"  
  
As Shippou comes closer and closer to Kagome, Inuyasha comes twice as close. She looks around but cannot find a bow or even an arrow. "How am I gonna do this, ahh, I got it." "Osuwari," as she says this, Inuyasha was just about to attack Shippou. Inuyasha then falls face first to the ground. "Yes, I knew it would still work!" she thinks as Shippou comes running up to her and jumps on her shoulder. Inuyasha then gets up and comes running at them again. "Osuwari" Kagome said again, Inuyasha, again falls to the ground.  
  
Shippou is happily on Kagome's shoulder, watching Inuyasha's beating. This beating goes on for quite a while, until Kagome's last sit, was the one that had knocked Inuyasha out, cold. "Kagome, we did it, we defeated....oh wait, he wasn't a foe to begin with, Kagome what happened" Shippou asks Kagome. Kagome thinks for a moment, to gather all of her thoughts, then tells Shippou of the adventure they have had. After her story, she remembers that she had the jewel in her pocket. She pulls it out, and thinks aloud, "Maybe, since the jewel is back, we can make the same wish, I can use the jewel to turn him back to human, yeah, it'll work!" Kagome then smiles big.  
  
"I am sorry to disappoint you, Kagome, but it won't work like that." an old voice comes from behind her. It is Kaeda. "Huh, Kaeda, what do you mean and where did you come from?" Kagome asks. "I had a go tend to something, but I am now back, and I mean that thee cannot use the jewel for that wish." Kaeda answers. "But why?" "Look over there at thee Inuyasha." Kagome looks over to Inuyasha, he is face first in the ground, surrounded by the earth, for he is a foot within the ground from all of Kagome's sit commands. Kaeda continues, "When thee used the jewel before on Inuyasha, did he not want to become human? But now since he is a full youkai, me thinks that thee would not want to turn to mortal, for all he thinks about is killing now. So, sadly, thy cannot use the jewel on someone, without their consent." When Kagome heard this, she sheds her tears.  
  
Meanwhile Sango and Miroku have made it to their hut, Yukato has regain consciousness and is up and about. Sango told Kirara to watch out for him while they are gone. "Are you ready to go, Sango?" Miroku asks. "Yes, lets go, something is wrong with Inuyasha, he has turned youkai again. So something must be wrong, and Kagome is probably here too." She looks over to Miroku, he is starting to undress and then sits on the floor, "Yes, we shall go and see for ourselves what is happening, but first...." he pats the ground beside him, "lets, well, ya know...." he says as he raises his eyebrow. Sango does an anime fall, she gets up and knocks Miroku good and hard in the noggin, "How can you even think of doing that, here, now, when something bad is happening, and Naraku....." as she says that name, Miroku pops up, putting his clothes back on, and gets his staff, "Naraku, that bastard, he is going to die again!" Him and Sango leave the hut, Yukato totally has no idea of what just happened but he just sits down by the fire and plays with Kirara.  
  
Kagome is in tears, and, now, Shippou is beside her, comforting her, "It's okay Kagome, there must be a way that we can bring back the old Inuyasha." Inuyasha is still "in" the ground, a few feet infront of them, and Kaeda is standing beside Kagome and Shippou. Just then, Miroku and Sango appear from the forest, "Ah, Kagome, I knew you were here!" Sango says as she lays down Hiraikotsu and runs to hug Kagome. Kagome hears the voice, looks up and has a little smile on her face, for she is seeing an old friend, she gets up and Sango and her hug. "Sango, its good to see you again." Miroku bends down to pick up Hiraikotsu, almost falling over, and carries it and lays it on the side of the hut. "Kagome, I am glad to see you again." Miroku says as he walks towards her. Sango backs away from Kagome, now letting Miroku to have a chance to greet her. He hugs her, also moving his hand down to her butt and rubs it. "Ahh! Miroku, I see you haven't changed one bit!" Kagome says as she slaps Miroku across the face, from behind, Sango, knocks him over the head again. Miroku falls to the ground, dazed.  
  
Kagome giggles, but when she looks over at Inuyasha, she starts to cry again. "What happened to Inuyasha, why is he like his?" Sango asks. Shippou saves Kagome from more tears as he starts to explain what happened, "So we don't know how to turn Inuyasha back to normal." Sango bends down to comfort Kagome, Miroku still lying on the ground, dazed, but just then, Inuyasha starts to move. Everyone looks over towards him, Miroku too, as he gets up, his eyes are even redder that before and his expression is even more deadly. 


	8. The Transformation

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, but I do own Yukato.  
  
Chapter 8: The Transformation  
  
"Inuyasha, stop this!" Sango yells to him. Just then, Inuyasha lunges towards her. Miroku gets up and quickly tosses her Hiraikotsu. Sango blocks him with her enormous weapon. As they start to battle, Kagome is still on her knees, crying, but now, she is trying to think of a way to help Inuyasha. It just hit her, she remembers the first time he turned full youkai, she knows now, how to help him. She struggles up, and starts to limps towards the fight between Sango and Inuyasha. "Kagome, what are you doing, stop." Miroku calls out to her. Kagome just says, "Don't worry Miroku, I know what I'm doing, just stay back." "Uh..." Miroku has no idea what she is doing, but he obeys, and just sits back, also holding Shippou and Kaeda back.  
  
Sango knocks Inuyasha against a tree, "Kagome, stay back, he will kill you, you know what happened last time!" "You don't worry either, Sango, let me take it from here." "Kagome, what are you talking about, there is nothing that you can do!" Just then, Inuyasha gets up from against the tree and charges at the limping Kagome. He grabs her with one hand by the arm. Now, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kaeda are getting very worried, "She must have lost it, she will get killed," Shippou says. Sango runs over to the others, "No, she knows what she is doing, don't you remember last time?" Miroku thinks back, "Ahh, she is going to...." Before he could finish, Shippou jumps off of him, towards Kagome, but Miroku grabs him again, pulling him back.  
  
Inuyasha lifts his other hand to Kagome's throat. "Inuyasha, I know you can't understand me, but I love you..." Kagome says. Inuyasha eyes flicker back and forth from red to amber, but he is still wants to kill her. But before Inuyasha could do anything, Kagome lunges at him, his claws nearly missing her throat, and kisses him. Inuyasha, then lowers both his hands, letting Kagome go. His eyes turn to amber, he is turning into a hanyou again. As his strips of purple disappear, Kagome backs away, reaches into her pocket. Just then, a hand is placed on hers. She looks up and it is the Inuyasha, in his hanyou form. "Kagome what happened?" "Inuyasha, you turned to full youkai, and well..." Inuyasha reaches above his head and feels the two little dog ears, "AHH! I am back to a hanyou, what happened, why?!!!" "Inuyasha, calm down. Don't worry, we can change you back." Kagome says as she pulls out the jewel. Inuyasha has a huge sigh of relief.  
  
Miroku, Sango, Kaeda and Shippou comes towards them. "Inuyasha, your back!" Shippou yells to him, as he jumps on his shoulder. "But I am a hanyou, and if I stay like this, then I won't be able to go back with Kagome." Inuyasha says with a sigh. With a smile on her face, Kagome replies, "So you do want to come back with me, and you do want to turn back into a human?" "Of course Kagome, why won't I, I lo.....there is nothing left for me here, so I go to your time." Inuyasha responds. A vein pops out of Kagome's head, her face turns boiling red. The others steps away from Inuyasha, and Shippou jumps off of his shoulder to the ground. "Inuyasha, Osuwari!" Inuyasha tries to say something, but goes down, face first into the ground. Inuyasha quickly gets up, "Kagome, I was trying to say that I....I want to turn back to human now." Kagome, still flustered, "Okay, Inuyasha, are you sure that is what you want?" she pushes on him. "Yeah," is all that Inuyasha could say.  
  
Kagome takes the jewel in her hands and holds it up to Inuyasha's heart, "I wish Inuyasha could become a human." she says. Just then, there is another burst of light. Everyone looks away for it is so bright. When the light dims, the human Inuyasha stands tall. Kagome runs up and hugs him. Inuyasha blushes, "Okay...I'm alright Kagome, nothing to worry about." Kagome takes the hint and backs off. "Where is Naraku, we have to find him." Inuyasha just bursts out. "We have no idea, without your keen senses, we won't be able to find him fast." Miroku says. Sango looks to Shippou, "Shippou, can you sense anything, anything at all?" Shippou concentrates, "Yeah, I can sense him, but just barely. He is this way." Shippou points towards some mountains. "Then we have to go there, Naraku, you bastard, you will pay!" Inuyasha says sternly. "Shippou, why don't you lead and all of us will follow." Miroku insists, "Kaeda, will you be joining us?" "Ney, I will be staying behind, there is still work to be done here." Kaeda replies. "Okay, so we follow Shippou and find Naraku and destroy him, again." Kagome sums it all up. "Yep, so go ahead Shippou, we'll follow you." Inuyasha pushes him along. "Alright, jeeze, I'll go." Shippou says. 


	9. An Old Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, but I do own Yukato.  
  
Chapter 9: An Old Friend  
  
They journey through the forest. "Shippou, I am surprised. You have grown a little and you seem to have more courage." Kagome says to the kitsune. "Yep, since Inuyasha is back to a human, and I am the only demon around, plus I am the only one who can sense Naraku. So I have to have courage, I have so much courage that I may even fight Naraku with you, heck, I may even go one on one with him..." There then was a rustle in the bushes, "AHH, Kagome help, its going to get me!" Shippou yells as he jumps onto Kagome's shoulder. "Ha, you sure are courageous." Inuyasha teases. The bush keeps rustling, Miroku picks up a rock and tosses it into the bush. "AHH! Who dares throw a rock a the supreme leader of the wolf-youkai clan?" a voice comes from the bush. A man stands up and turns to face the perpetrators.  
  
"Huh, Kouga, what are you doing here." Kagome asks. "Ah, Kagome, my wife, you have returned for me." Kouga says as he walks towards her. Inuyasha then steps infront of Kouga, "What do you think you are doing?" he asks Kouga. "And who are you?" Kouga asks the stranger, "No, don't answer that, it doesn't matter who are you, I will be having my wife back." he continues as she nudges Inuyasha aside. Inuyasha gets ticked off, and so he pushes Kouga. "You, I will dispose of you right now, so you will be out of my way! I challenge you to a battle to the death. Since you are just a human, I have no doubt that you will win against the leader of the wolf- youkai clan!" Kouga says strongly. "Fine with me, flea bag!" Inuyasha makes a come back. "What did you just call me?" "I called you a flea bag, but actually I think you attract much more than just fleas, wouldn't you agree, Tick-man?" Inuyasha again makes a huge come back. "Why you..." Kouga says as a vein pops out of his head. "Bring it on!" Inuyasha says. Just then, "Osuwari!" Inuyasha falls face down to the ground. "Wow, it still works even when he is in his human form," Sango giggles.  
  
As Kouga looks down at the imprint in the ground with his opponent in it, he thinks, "Now where have I seen that before....?" "Is that you, mutt- face?" Kouga asks. There is a mumble. Kouga starts to laugh, "Ha, now I see, you are human, what happened to you, dog-turd?" Inuyasha lifts himself off of the ground, growling. Kouga starts to laugh again. Inuyasha gets up, "No, I am not a demon anymore, nor a hanyou, I am now all human..." Then trying to make Kouga jealous, "...I am a human, so that means that I live with Kagome, in her world..." Inuyasha continues as he lifts an eyebrow. Kouga gets angry and a vein pops out. "And I bet that you were the one who wanted it that way, my love would never want to go for a mutt- face, or I mean a puny human like yourself." Inuyasha cannot take the insult and lunges at Kouga, "Osuwari!" was again heard and Inuyasha fell to the ground again.  
  
"Kouga, what have you been doing these past 2 years?" "Well my dear, I have been protecting my clan, and awaiting the day you would return from the grip of that stupid mutt." Kouga said as he walked to her, then hugged her. "Maybe we should stay out of this one, don't you agree?" Miroku said to Sango and Shippou. They both shook their heads and agreed. They scooted back behind a tree to watch. Kagome pushed Kouga off of her, "Okay, I have tried to tell you this, but I..." "She ain't your woman!" Inuyasha interrupts Kagome. He gets up and walks to Kagome. "Yes, that is exactly what..." Again, Inuyasha interrupts Kagome, "That's exactly what you were going to say, am I right." Kagome has a vein popping out of her forehead. Seeing this, Inuyasha quickly shuts up and backs away.  
  
"Like I was trying to say, Kouga we need your help." Kagome says. "WHAT, WE DON'T NEED HIS HE...." Inuyasha yells. Kagome turns to him, a very very pissed look on her face, and so he again backs down to a tree and shuts up. "Kouga, what do you say?" "Of course, I will do anything for my wife. Now, what do you need help with?" "Its Naraku..." Kouga jumps at the name, "Na..Na...Naraku, but I thought that he was dead, how is this possible?" Kagome explains what had happened with Kikyou and them. "Ah....that damn bitch, she will pay for causing my wife pain, I will, I will help!" A sigh from Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippou come out from the bushes, and Inuyasha, still cowering against a tree.  
  
Meanwhile, Kikyou and Naraku have found a safe place to rest. "How are you doing, Lady Kikyou?" Naraku asks. "I am just fine!" Kikyou snaps. "How could this of happened? I thought she still had all of the soul, or at least she would loose the ability to call it back, damn her, that witch, I will destroy her and Inuyasha!" Kikyou thought. "Naraku I have a plan, to get rid of those people forever." "I am listening master." Naraku answers. "But I will have to tell you, after we go through with this, I will kill you too, I will get my revenge on you." Naraku shakes his head, "I understand." "Yes, you tell me your plan to kill Inuyasha and I. But what you don't know, is after this, you are the one who is going to die, I have different plans."  
  
"You will lure Inuyasha and the bitch away from the others." Kikyou starts. "Then have your way with them, I don't care what you do, as long as you get rid of them. And I shall deal will the others." "Yes, I understand." And with that, Naraku disappears out of sight, grinning. 


	10. A Mother's Concern

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, but I do own Yukato.  
  
Chapter 10: A Mother's Concern  
  
Back at the Higurashi Shrine, everyone is now home. "Where is Kagome and Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi asks. "Have you checked her room?" Ji-chan asks. "No, but I sent Souta up there. Souta, did you go up there?" "Yes, and I found this note." Souta gives his mom the note. "Go ahead, read it aloud." Ji-chan insists. "Okay, it says: Mom, went out with Inuyasha to Sengoku Jidai. Please don't follow. Be back soon. Love, Kagome." "Well, if it says that, then we know that Kagome wouldn't lie to us" Ji-chan confirms. "Humm...I am not so sure." Mrs. Higurashi thinks as she looks down at the note, "And this isn't even Kagome's handwriting. And I don't think Inuyasha's handwriting is this perfect. Something must be wrong, I can just feel it." "So you two aren't worried about them at all?" Mrs. Higurashi asks. "Nope" Souta says. And Ji-chan shakes his head in agreement, "Like I said before, Kagome would never lie to us." "Well, okay...umm..I am just going to be outside." she says as Mrs. Higurashi steps outside. The confused two stay inside, sitting down at the table. "So what are we having for dinner, Ji-chan?" Souta asks.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi walks out to the hokora, hoping to find Kagome and Inuyasha returning, but there is no one there. She has a flashback: "Mom, I just wanna warn you about the well, I suppose since the jewel is gone, or something like that, then anything can pass through, or if you are strong enough. But anyway, I am warning you to never go down there for any reason, it's dangerous. There are many many demons and they could get you like...well, just trust me, don't go there." Kagome warned her. She comes back to the present and weighs the options, "I know that Kagome warned me, but how can I not worry about them. I have to investigate, I have to go to Sengoku Jidai." She gathers courage and jumps in the well. When the room stopped spinning, Mrs. Higurashi looks around, she gets out of the well. She looks around, and cannot believe that it actually worked. Without a plan or anything, she starts to wander around the forest.  
  
Meanwhile, after being "sitted" about a hundred times from starting a fight with Kouga, Inuyasha and the others walk on. "Kagome, why do we need his help, we can handle Naraku by ourselves?!" Inuyasha says again for the hundredth and one time. Kagome gives him another dirty look, and Inuyasha finally gets the message. "So where exactly are we going, Shippou, do you still have Naraku's trace?" Miroku asks. "Umm...I really lost it after we found Kouga.....heehee..." Shippou innocently replies. "SO YOU HAVE BEEN LEADING UP TO NOWHERE, EVER SINCE WE FOUND THAT FLEA-BAG? IDOIT!!" Inuyasha yells as he smacks Shippou on the head a few times. "Kagome help!" Shippou cries. "Inuyasha......" Kagome warns. Inuyasha quickly stops and hides behind Miroku. "You seem to change your tune when Kagome warns you, eh, Inuyasha?" Sango says as she giggles. Inuyasha just sighs.  
  
Suddenly, Shippou points infront of them, "What is that?!" Everyone looks ahead and spots a figure walking towards them. "Don't worry, I'll protect you!" Kouga says as he jumps infront of Kagome. "Uh...Mom?!?!" Kagome says shocked. She pushes Kouga out of her way and runs to her mother, "Mom, what are you doing here?!?!" Inuyasha sees Mrs. Higurashi and comes from behind Miroku and walks to her too. "Oh thank goodness you two are safe!" Mrs. Higurashi says as she hugs both of them, pulling Kagome and Inuyasha so close that they could lean over a kiss, they both blush. Kagome pushes away, "Yeah, we're okay, but why are you here and how did you get here?!" Inuyasha backs away as well, but just stands there for an explanation. "Well, when we found you weren't home, we began to worry. But when Souta found your note, they didn't worry, but I wasn't sure. So I came looking for you here, and I actually got through." Her mother explains. "Wait, what note? I didn't write that note!" Kagome exclaimed. "That is exactly what I thought, that wasn't even your handwriting, so I then thought that something was wrong. And I knew that Inuyasha couldn't write that perfect." Mrs. Higurashi said. Everyone looked at Inuyasha, he shrunk down to an ant.  
  
"So what are you two doing here?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. "Well, you see it all happened when...." Kagome was forced to tell her mother the whole story, "So, you see mom, we have to stay here and defeat Naraku once again." "Well, I understand, but I thank god that you two are safe..." Mrs. Higurashi's words fall off as she spots Kouga. "Hum?" Kagome wonders what her mother's doing. Mrs.Higurashi wonders over to Kouga, getting in his face and stares at him. She then walks around him, everyone is just standing back, and Kouga is worried. As Mrs. Higurashi gets to his backside, she spots his tail, she pulls on it and plays with it, "What is this, a tail, but where are your ears? Inuyasha had ears, but he didn't have a cute tail" she smiles as she tugs on his tail more. Kouga is getting angry, Inuyasha is laughing, and Kagome runs over to her mother, "Okay mom, I know it was cute with Inuyasha, but I dun think you should do this to Kouga..." then she mumbles, "he is a bit more protective and may kill you, heehee." She pulls her mom away and just in time too, Kouga was about to pull out a WWF move on her.  
  
Inuyasha finally says something, "You should go home, its very dangerous here, you could be killed." "That's right, lady, you need to get outta here, before something happens." Shippou says. "But if I go, you two must come back with me, I will not leave here without you two!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaims. Miroku is standing beside Sango and is just staring at Kagome's mother, he slips away from Sango and walks towards Kagome and her mom. He nudges Kagome aside a little to get to her mother. (((((I think you know what is going to happen next, if you dun, you need to go back to Miroku school^^))))) He grabs her hands, "Miss, I can't overlook your tremendous beauty and grace, so may I ask you a question?..." Sango finally realizes what he is doing, "HENTAI, WHAT ABOUT ME, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, I AM YOUR WIFE!!!" she yells as she slaps him so hard that he goes flying. Shippou walks over to Miroku, whose foot is twitching, "Wow, you shouldn't keep asking that question, Miroku, you know that you are with Sango now."  
  
"Right, mom dun worry about what just happened, he does that all the time, but you have to go!" Mrs. Higurashi was flattered at the compliments of the monk, "Not unless you two come with me!" Inuyasha gets mad and walks over to Mrs. Higurashi and grabs her arm, "You're going back now! Me and Kagome have to destroy Naraku and when we succeed we will come back, so dun worry about us." "Inuyasha's right mom, we will return after we kill off Naraku, but you have to go back now." Mrs. Higurashi frowns, "Fine, I will leave and wait for you two, but you better not get killed!" Kagome smiled, "We won't."  
  
Inuyasha helped Mrs. Higurashi into the well. "Be careful you two, I love you!" Mrs. Higurashi says as she jumps down the well, back to modern Tokyo. Inuyasha blushes. Kouga sees this and laughs, "Ha, you blush from that?!" "Shut up, at least I have someone who loves me! Unlike some wolf cub I can name..." Inuyasha teases. Kagome steps in front of Kouga and Inuyasha before they start. She turns to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha...we need to close up the well.... for good..." Everyone was shocked to hear her words, Sango speaks first, "But...if we close up the well, you or Inuyasha won't be able to go back home." Kagome turns to everyone, "I know that, but I don't want anything getting to my family. They mean so much to me, more than anything and I don't know what I would do if they were hurt." Inuyasha just stands there, shocked, but finally speaks, "Kagome, I agree..." Kagome turns to Inuyasha and gives him a smile.  
  
All of a sudden, we hear a voice. "Sango...Sango..." Everyone looked to the bushes, they couldn't believe who they saw standing in the bushes... 


	11. The Same Brother

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, but I do own Yukato.  
  
Chapter 11: The Same Brother  
  
.....It was Kohaku. Everyone just stood there, shocked. They couldn't believe that he was still alive, after 2 years, without Naraku, yet he still lives. Inuyasha pulls out the untransformed Tessaiga, preparing for a battle. They all stare at Kohaku. "He has aged..." Kagome says. "But how can he, without Naraku...?" Miroku questions, yet no one could answer that. They stare at the Kohaku, not the same one who was controlled by Naraku, but this Kohaku had a strange sense of innocence, like he could be trusted. Just then, Kohaku ran back into the forest, out of sight. As Inuyasha sees this, he charges, but Sango steps in front of him, stopping him. "Inuyasha, everyone, do not follow me." Sango jets off after Kohaku. "Should we obey?" Miroku asks. "No...that is not the same Kohaku, he is different, we need to leave her alone right now. Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga...." They all look at her. "Help me with the well..." she says as tears start to form. "Okay," they all answer. Kouga and Miroku go out and get some wood. Inuyasha stayed behind, noticing Kagome. She is now crying. He walks slowly up to her and hugs her, "Its alright Kagome..." he says comforting her. Kagome is shocked to see how nice he is being and hugs back. Just then Kouga and Miroku show back up, "HEY DOG-TURD, GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY WOMAN!" Kouga furiously yells. Inuyasha and Kagome ignore him, still hugging. Miroku starts on the well, nailing wood on the opening and then sticking strong sutras on the top, making sure that the seal would last forever.  
  
Meanwhile, Sango had followed Kohaku into a deserted field. "Are you really Kohaku?" Sango asks the boy. He smiles and happily answers, "Yeah, don't you remember me Sango. I know it's been two years, but I haven't forgotten you." Sango just stares in disbelief, "Finally, now me and my brother can finally live in peace, without that bastard Naraku sneaking around...." Kohaku runs up to her and hugs her. Sango starts to cry, but they are tears of happiness. Just then she has flashbacks of all those times Kohaku had deceived her and the others about not being controlled. She pushes him back and draws her sword. "You are not Kohaku, who are you, what are you doing here?" The boy just smiled, "I'm Kohaku, your little brother. After Naraku was killed, so did I, but when he was resurrected, Naraku brought me back too, aren't you happy? Naraku pities you, he just wanted you to be happy." Sango just stares, how could she have been so stupid, believing that the real Kohaku was back.  
  
She charges for him, as tears well up in her eyes, she thrusts her sword at him. The sword goes straight through his heart, and he falls to the ground. She closes her eyes and falls on her knees, then hears the thud of her brother's body hit the dirt, "Naraku! I've had enough of your tricks. Damn you! Just stop it already!" "Sango, Sango, Sango. Why have you killed your own brother. I thought you wanted him to return to you, but I guess you won't be satisfied with a fake. You are so picky, that's why I brought you here to kill you." Sango then gets up and runs back towards the forest, but Kohaku had gotten up and blocked her. She pulls back her sword then thrusts it into his right leg, but nothing happens. Kohaku reaches down and pulls out his sickle and stabs her in the leg. Sango pushes him back again and limbs in the opposite direction, but Kohaku blocks her again. Kohaku stabs her again in the same leg and she yells in agony.  
  
Back at the hut, Kirara lies a top Yukato, who is sleeping. Her ears pick up the not too far sound of her master's voice. She checks Yukato, making sure he would be safe and then dashes out the door, heading for Sango's voice. She doesn't go to far to find Sango lying on the ground, with Kohaku right above her, about to slit her throat. She transforms to her demon form and knocks Kohaku off of Sango. Sango get on Kirara and they take off. "Kirara, that is not Kohaku, we have to kill him now!" Kirara obeys, and dives down to Kohaku. She hits him and he goes flying across the field, Kirara lands and Sango gets off. Kohaku then just stands back up. "Kirara, stay here and finish him off." Sango says then she limps off back to the others. Kirara obeys and stays behind, fighting with Kohaku.  
  
Miroku looks up and sees Sango, he runs to her and helps her to the others, "Sango what happened?" Sango as about to say something, but Inuyasha interrupts, "It was that bastard, Naraku, wasn't it?!" Sango shook her head. "Damn him. He is going to pay, and this time, he will not come back!" with that, Inuyasha jets off into the forest and yells back, "No one follow me!" Everyone treats Sango, Miroku especially. 


	12. We Meet Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, but I do own Yukato.  
  
Chapter 12: We Meet Again  
  
Inuyasha had run to the Goshinboku. He stops and looks at it, remembering that it was Naraku who had deceived him and Kikyou, and this was were they last met. He walks over to it, then he hears something from above. He looks up...its Kikyou. "Kikyou! What do you think you have done, bringing back Naraku, you stupid bitch!" "Ah, now, now Inuyasha, is that anyway to treat me?" Kikyou smirks and then laughs, jumping out of the tree and landing behind him. Inuyasha gets pissed and charges at her, but Kikyou easily dodges his human assault. After missing her, he falls down to the ground, but he will not give up, he then charges her again, she steps aside, making Inuyasha hit the Goshinboku. "Inuyasha, you pitiful fool, I have but just one question for you.....why did you ever become a weak human?" Inuyasha gets up and smiles, "Why...you ask me why I became human?....I did because I am in.....in love...I love Kagome, that is why I did it." Kikyou just laughs, "Those words seem familiar to me, didn't you say the exact thing to me. You said you loved me and you would use the jewel to turn human, for me. But even though it 'twas Naraku who deceived us, it matters not. Now die, Inuyasha!"  
  
Kikyou calls upon a few demons to finish him off. But she overlooks him, and he easily knocks through them with his untransformed Tessaiga. "Fine, I will just kill you myself!" Kikyou says as she races towards him, punching him many many times in the stomach and in the chest, getting Inuyasha's blood all over her. She backs off, thinking that she had killed him, for he lay motionless against the Goshinboku, she turns and starts to walk away.  
  
But Inuyasha was not dead, he quietly picked up a huge(get this) steak-like stick and charges Kikyou at the back, "You....shouldn't have done that....you stupid bitch!" Kikyou turns, the stick goes right through her chest, but nothing happens, no blood and she still stands. "What the....?!?!" Inuyasha is shocked. "Ha, you think a mere mortal can kill, non the less hurt me? Fool. You show much more spirit than ever, I do not want to kill you, I have a better way of making your life miserable..." she closes her eyes and starts to pray, chanting words. Inuyasha doesn't know what is going on, so he frighteningly throws the stick down and runs away. As he runs, he looks behind him, some sort of magic is surrounding Kikyou, he runs faster. She chants what seems to be gibberish, but one part of the spell caught Inuyasha's ears... "Shikara tokome kazu ni hanyou wa nariha!" After those words were spoken, the magic around Kikyou suddenly sprang to life and headed towards Inuyasha. He couldn't out run the magic, it hit him, and then a bright light all of a sudden blew up.  
  
As the lights dimmed, a silver-haired man with amber eyes and little dog-ears suddenly appeared. When Inuyasha opened his eyes, he couldn't believe it...he was a hanyou again, now never being able to live with Kagome, with that in mind, his rage was now in his eyes, looking as if he was a full youkai. "Ha, I know that girl, the one who calls herself my reincarnation, I know you love her, but how can she love this? A pathetic hanyou!" But while Kikyou was teasing Inuyasha, he had stood up, his eyes glowing with fire, his heart broken, for she spoke the truth...how could Kagome love a stupid hanyou, I can never see Kagome again...not like this., "You bitch, how dare you!" He then charges for Kikyou, his claws raised. But Kikyou just dodged, getting her clothes torn a bit, "Keh...not to bad, eh Kikyou? And now that I have my powers back, I can kill you once and for all!"  
  
But Kikyou just laughed, "You think I am the pathetic zombie I was back then? Ha, you idiot, my powers have increased dramatically over these past 2 years...far greater than you would ever you see." Inuyasha then stopped hearing Kikyou, he just shrugged, "Keh...I don't care, I will bring you down anyhow." He then charged again at her, but again Kikyou dodged..."Damn, she's fast..." As they past each other, Kikyou spun around, now facing his back, she shot a blast of energy, throwing Inuyasha against the Goshinboku. "Again...this same place, us fighting...again, I will strike you down..." she pulled out a bow and arrow, aiming right at his heart, as she did 52 years ago, "...but this time you won't escape!" She readies her arrow for the strike..."NOT SO FAST!"... 


	13. The Final Death Of Kikyou

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, but I do own Yukato.  
  
Chapter 13: The Final Death of Kikyou  
  
Kagome! Her bow was cocked with an arrow, aiming right for Kikyou, "Don't move or I will shoot!" At that moment, Inuyasha's head was being blocked by some bushes from Kagome's view, not seeing his dog ears or silver hair. "Kagome, get outta here!" Kagome leaned over a bit...seeing him a hanyou again..."eh...he changed back...and Kikyou....he changed for...her...." Kagome's eyes then tear up, she lowers her bow. "What are you waiting for?! Get outta here!" Inuyasha yells at her again. Kagome just looks at the ground, then turns around and runs, her tears falling off her cheeks as she ran. Inuyasha caught eye of a tear..."She's crying?...damn this bitch..." he had finally had enough.  
  
Kikyou had been watching Kagome run, "Now to make this even better..." she raised her bow, her back now facing Inuyasha, aiming for the running Kagome, "I will kill this witch and you will never be happy!" She readied her bow, but Inuyasha then got up. He ran towards Kikyou, fire again in his eyes, "Burn in hell!". As Kikyou turned around, hearing his voice, Inuyasha hit her, slitting her throat. Kikyou then falls to the ground, coughing up blood, she looks up to Inuyasha with her eye, "Idiot....I already...told you...I can't.....die....." and with that, she shut her eyes. Finally, Kikyou is now in her own world....the dead. Inuyasha just stands there, he finally done it, finally killed her, it's finally over, now he can live with Kagome...forever. With that thought in mind, he slowly heads back to the others, following Kagome's sweet scent he has missed for years.  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome had gotten back to the others, she tells them that Inuyasha is now a hanyou again and that Kikyou was there, "He changed back...for her...", and that was all she spoke of. The others worry about her. A few seconds later, the silver haired, amber-eyed hanyou, Inuyasha, arrives. Kagome, still in tears, runs back into the forest, Inuyasha soon follows, but first he gets a glimpse of the others, but they just look away in shame. He then caught up with Kagome, "Kagome, what's the matter?" "...you changed..." she said softly, looking at the ground. "Hmm...yeah...it was Kikyou...she put a spell on me or some.." But Kagome interrupted, not done with her statement, "...for her..." Inuyasha stared..."How could she say that?!..." He made a fist with both hands, yelling at her, "HOW CAN YOU EVEN THINK THAT KAGOME?! I WOULD NEVER BETRAY YOU LIKE THAT! I LO...." he lowered his voice, "...I love you..." with that, he then embraced her, holding her close.  
  
Kagome sits there in his arms..."He loves me?..." she then smiled, and then mumbles, "..I love you too..." But now having his powers back, Inuyasha easily picked up her words and smiled. Kagome looked down at his hands, she then pulled away, "Inuyasha...your hands..." she looked up at him, "...what happened?" Inuyasha looked to his hands and then up to her, "Kikyou...she will never bother us again..." Kagome stared..."He killed her?!...." She then steps away, turns around and goes back to walking in the forest. "Eh...where are you going Kagome?" Inuyasha asks, he was a bit confused now. "Don't follow me..." Kagome simply says as she continued to walk. But Inuyasha was way to stubborn to listen, he grabbed her arm and then pulls her in his arms again, "I don't want you to get hurt" Kagome just pushes him away, "I know, but I just need time to think for a minute alone." she said as she continued to walk, but Inuyasha jumped in front of her, blocking her. "...Osuwari..." Kagome simply said. Inuyasha went falling to the ground, face first, dust raising. She stepped over him, walking deeper and deeper into the forest. Inuyasha twitched...he then got up and dusted himself off..."What has gotten into her lately..." he then walks towards the others' scents.  
  
Sango had been treated now, and Kirara is still back fighting with Kohaku. Inuyasha comes in sight of them, Shippou then enters the scene. He had fetched some water when Inuyasha came earlier, he smiled, "Inuyasha! You're back to your old doggie self!" he cheered as she jumped onto his head and pulled on his ears. Miroku and Sango just look away, still shameful that Inuyasha would betray Kagome. Inuyasha then explains what he had done, Miroku and Sango now change their expression to a happy one, but when Inuyasha pulled Shippou off his heard, his ears had caught Miroku and Sango's eyes, he can never live with Kagome...now that he's a hanyou again...their expressions change once again, but Inuyasha is too busy beating up Shippou to notice them staring at his ears. 


	14. The Scent Of Souta

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, but I do own Yukato.  
  
Chapter 14: The Scent of Souta  
  
Back with Kagome, she is walking down a grassy path in the forest, kicking a rock as she walked. She then looked up, she spotted a young boy. She looked closer, it was her brother, Souta, standing there at the end of the path. "Eh...Souta?!" she ran to him, "How in the world did you get here?" She is very surprised, last time he tried to go through the well, he wasn't strong enough, maybe he was now? "Souta, did you come to tell me something, is there anything wrong?" "No, nothing is wrong, just come here, I wanna show you something." he said with a blank look on his face as she then turned around and ran off. Kagome hesitated, "What is he doing here, and what would he need to show me?..." but she decided to follow her little brother.  
  
As Kagome was busy with that, Inuyasha was busy with beating up Shippou. Hey, he hasn't had a beating in 2 years and he needed one. But then he stops..."That scent...I know it, so familiar...but whose is it?" He drops Shippou and races off into the forest. Shippou sits on the ground, dazed yet a bit relieved that his punishment ended so soon. The scent had brought Inuyasha to the well, "Eh...it's open? But Miroku cast a spell..." He then jumps in the well..."Maybe Kagome went back home..."  
  
As the blue lights and such pass, he jumps out of the well in present- day Tokyo. He runs into the house, scary Mrs. Higurashi half to death. Ji- chan picked up a broom and began to hit Inuyasha over the head. Inuyasha just stood there, "Eh...stop! It's Inuyasha" Mrs. Higurashi said as she ran over to Ji-chan, "Oh...but he is a demon" Inuyasha sniffed the air, "Is Kagome here?" "Eh...no, I thought that you her were visiting your friends in Sengoku Jidai." Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed, for she had crossed over and talked to them. "Hmm...well...eh...wait" He sniffed the air one last time, something was missing..."Where is Souta?" Mrs. Higurashi looked around, "Oh, he is outside playing in the yard." "He's outside?" Inuyasha then turned around and walked outside, but Souta was nowhere to be found..."Huh...that must've been who I smelled, it was Souta, but what is he doing in Sengoku Jidai?!" He quickly ran towards the well and jumped in.  
  
As Kagome followed Souta, he ran into a hut, she then followed. When she entered, Souta was standing in the corner, looking at her with the happy face that he always had on. "Souta, what is it?" Kagome asked. "This...its Inuyasha's sword..." Souta said happily as he turned around and picked up Tessaiga from the floor then faced Kagome again. "Eh...Tessaiga? But what is it doing here? When Inuyasha came back with me, he brought it with him, never to be used, but he made sure that it would never fall into the wrong hands...Did Souta bring it for Inuyasha?" As she examined the sword held by Souta, Inuyasha came to the scene outside of the hut, "This is were the scent ends, he must be in there." Inuyasha then walks in the hut, seeing Kagome and Souta there...and Tessaiga? He looks at Kagome, then to Souta, "Tessaiga? Oh, Souta, you must've brought it here to me, thanks." He reached for the sword, but just then Souta thrusts the dull sword at him, stabbing him in the stomach. He kneels down. Kagome then runs to Inuyasha's side, "Souta?! What do you think your doing?!...eh..." she then noticed his eyes, blank, like that of Kohaku's...no, Naraku... Inuyasha then gets up and pushes Kagome to the wall, he then runs out of the hut, Souta follows, Kagome sits there in the hut, watching the battle through the open door.  
  
Inuyasha raised his claws, but then we hear Kagome, "Inuyasha! Don't hurt him, remember, that is still Souta in there! He's just being controlled!" Inuyasha looks to Kagome and nods, he would never hurt Souta. The boy then charges at Inuyasha with the sword, but Inuyasha just grabs the old dull sword. "What's so good about a sword that you can't transform?" Inuyasha says, as if he was talking to Naraku himself. But then, Souta gets an evil grin, the Tessaiga then transformed to its full state! But how can Souta, a mere human boy, transform the legendary sword? Inuyasha was forced to let go of the huge fang. Souta again thrusts the sword at Inuyasha, stabbing him in the shoulder, he falls to the ground. But then, out of nowhere, Kagome comes and grabs Souta from behind, pinning his arms and the sword, "Souta! Come on, don't let him control you! Come back Souta!" But the puppet just gets an evil grin, he quickly turns the huge sword around and pushed it through his chest, stabbing Kagome in the stomach as she held onto him. "Eh...Souta..." Kagome then looks up, "Inuyasha...I...lo..." Inuyasha then looked up, seeing both fall to the ground...dead. "Eh.... Kagome? Souta?" He gets up and runs over to them and they are truly dead. 


	15. Staying Alive

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, but I do own Yukato.  
  
Chapter 15: Staying Alive  
  
Inuyasha sits there, staring at the pool of blood around the two siblings...his true love...Kagome...she's gone...he then gets up, fire and tears and rage in his eyes. "Naraku...you bastard...you will pay for this" His emotions are going crazy, he's mad, he's sad, he's wants to...kill. Just then, the purple strips on his cheeks appear, his eyes turn blood red. He is full youkai again. He bypasses the dead bodies, in search for the hanyou, Naraku.  
  
Kirara comes back from the battle with Kohaku, he got away again. She de-transforms and is greeted by Sango, "Kirara! Thank goodness...did he?..." Kirara understood what she was asking, she simply shook her head, yes, slowly. Just then, Kirara picks up the power of Inuyasha, its much stronger...she looks to Sango. Sango understands, "Houshi-sama, come on! Kirara senses something!" Miroku then gets on the now transformed Kirara, along with Sango and Shippou. They then fly into the sky, in search for Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
As they fly, Shippou then spots something down below them, "Down there!" he then sniffs the air, "Eh...Kagome! It's.... It's...Kagome!" he had smelt her blood. Kirara then dives down to the ground, everyone got off, and there they see Kagome lying over a young boy. Sango runs over to them, it's just as she had died with Kohaku...she spots the Tessaiga...did Inuyasha do this? She pulls it out and sets it down beside them, it de-transforms finally. Miroku and Shippou walk over to Sango and the dead siblings. Shippou asks in a very sad voice, "...Is she...dead?" Miroku bent down and hugged Sango, trying to comfort her. Sango looks up, tears still running down her face, "Yes Shippou...she is gone..." The young kistune's eyes fill with tears too, "Kagome!" He looks around, maybe Inuyasha had done this. He then spotted the jewel, he runs over to it, "Miroku! Sango! The jewel, last time...Inuyasha had turned a youkai and the jewel fell out of him...maybe...he's a youkai again." Miroku and Sango look up at each other and then to Kagome and Souta...could it have been Inuyasha who killed them?  
  
As the, now, full youkai Inuyasha runs, his nose carries him to Naraku's hide out. He smirks, as he then crashes in. "Naraku..." "Ah, so you have sniffed me out, have you...Inuyasha" Naraku smirks also. "Damn you! You will die once and for all!" Inuyasha yells...but who does he know what he's saying? Doesn't all he know is about killing...but now that Kagome is gone...he has something worth fighting for. Even though his youkai blood has taken over, his feelings and love for Kagome lives on. He charged for Naraku, but Naraku easily dodged, he has powered up himself as well. Inuyasha looked up at Naraku, "I will kill you with my own claws...and you won't come back!" he charged again and swiped. "Eh...what's this?!" Naraku was hit! "How can this be?!" He stumbled back a bit, he was hit in the chest, he grabbed his chest, "Damn it" He looked up to Inuyasha, "How can you be so strong now? Why can you hit me?" "Keh...I'm not just gonna hit you, I'm gonna kill you!" He charged again, even though it was quick, Inuyasha had stuck his hand through Naraku's chest...this was no golem...it was the real thing. He looked down at the body of the hanyou Naraku, he smirked. He finally defeated Naraku...he looked at his claws...just then, something flashed before his eyes...it was Kagome. "What's this...why do I see a young girl...she's...human...what does a pathetic girl have to do with me?" He blinked...eh...Kagome! why am I thinking about her?! He looked back to Naraku, he was the one who tricked Kikyou...he was the bad guy...he looked up and closed his eyes. Suddenly, Inuyasha's youkai self then shifted to his hanyou form. "What in the hell...why...who...what?" He looked around with his gentle amber hues, "I am hanyou again...I still can't be with Kagome...damn it..." He sniffed the air, smelling Kagome's blood, but something's different...eh...no! she can't be! He picked up the other's scent as well, he turned around and headed back towards them at full speed.  
  
A few minutes later, Inuyasha comes in sight of the others. "Kagome!" he yells, hoping to the gods she still alive, but there is no answer. He finds the others beside Kagome and her brother, all crying. "No...she can't" Inuyasha looks at Kagome and Souta...they are dead. Shippou looks up to him, "Inuyasha! How could you?!" he had tears in his eyes as he yelled up to Inuyasha. "Eh...what are you talking about?" "You did this!" Shippou yells at him again. Inuyasha had more rage in his eyes, "How dare you! You little runt! I'll kill you!!!" Inuyasha charges at Shippou with his claws, but then Miroku stuck his staff out and Inuyasha fell flat on his face. "So...it wasn't you?" Sango asked as she looked to Inuyasha. "Eh...of course not!" Inuyasha jumped up and looked down to Kagome and Souta. Shippou then apologized to Inuyasha and handed him the jewel, "I found this, it must've fallen out of you when you turned youkai..." "Eh..." Inuyasha took the jewel..."The jewel...I can have a wish...but to choose between bringing Kagome and Souta back...or becoming a human...eh..." He looked at Kagome and kinda smiled, "But what's the use of being human...when Kagome isn't there with me..." He closed his eyes, the others stood up and watched him as he made his wish. 


	16. Consequences Of A Wish

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, but I do own Yukato.  
  
Chapter 16: Consequences of a Wish  
  
As he closed his eyes, Inuyasha thought, "Shikon no Tama, jewel of four souls. I, Inuyasha, have rid my mind of become youkai. I wish to have these two humans brought back to life..." He opened his eyes. There was little flash. Suddenly Kagome's eyes open, as well as Souta's. "What the..." Kagome looked around and then stood up, pulling Souta up with her. "Eh...Kagome!" Shippou jumped up and huggled with Kagome, "You're alive!" Miroku and Sango run towards Souta and Kagome and they all hugged, but Inuyasha just stands there. His hair covered his eyes, having a shadowed effect...I can't live with her again...ever again.  
  
After Kagome had hugged everyone, she looked up at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha...you're alive as well" she smiled as she pulled away from everyone and over to him. He just nodded, not looking at her. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome got to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "You're alive...you and your brother...but..." he said as his ear then twitched. Kagome looked up at him, "You're hanyou..." He nodded, "I can't live with you." Kagome looked up at him then away. Souta then speaks up, "Inuyasha, you can't, you have to come back with us!" he ran over to Inuyasha and hugged him. He was like a brother to Souta, he loved him. "I'm sorry Souta...but I will visit everyday...I promise" He hugged him back, Souta began to cry. Kagome was in deep thought, she now having the shadowed effect on her eyes. Miroku looked at the two, "We will leave you two alone." He pushed Sango and Shippou off the scene, he pulled Souta away from Inuyasha and then walked off into the forest.  
  
Inuyasha looked to Kagome, "Err...Kagome" Kagome looked up to him, she had tears running down her cheeks, she then ran over to Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around him, "You can't! It's not fair!..." She screamed into his kimono as she sobbed. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, speechless...what could he say? "Inuyasha..." Kagome softly said as she pulled away and looked up to him, tears still running down her cheeks. "Huh?" Inuyasha asked as he reached up and wiped her tears away with the tip of his kimono. "You and I...we've been through a lot" "Yeah..." Inuyasha softly said...where is she going with this? "And...we have lived together for so long" Inuyasha listened to her speak. "Well, the point is..." she looked up to him and smiled, "...I love you." "Eh..." he was speechless again...he wanted to say that too, but it just didn't come out. He just stared down at her. Kagome got a frown a bit, "...Don't you love me?...Are you saying you don't?" He couldn't move, he just stood there, "Say something you idiot!" But he still didn't say anything. She then backed away from him, pulling away from the hug. She looked away, "Don't bother following me...I won't be coming back..." she said as she then turned around and jumped into the well, passing though it. She then climbed out of the well and ran out of the hokora. She ran into her house and up to her room, she locks her door and window then sits on her bed and thinks, "He doesn't love me..."  
  
Inuyasha stood there...he shook his head, a bit shocked. He ran over to the well and jumped in, passing through as well. When he got to the bottom of the well in her time, he jumped out and ran out of the hokora, looking around first making sure no one was looking. He ran into her house and up to her room, but the door was locked. "Kagome...why did you run off?" He knocked on the door a bit. "Go away!" "Eh...why?!" Inuyasha stood there at her door. "I just declared my love for you! And you don't love me back!" "Eh..." he blushed then knocked on her door, "But I do love you Kagome!" "You're just saying that!" "No I'm not!"  
  
Meanwhile, back in Sengoku Jidai. Miroku, of course, had been spying. "Well...they went back through the well." Souta looks up, "I must be going too" he looked to Miroku and everyone, "It was nice meeting all of you. I will never forget you all." They all say good-bye, Souta walks over to the well and jumps in...*SPLAT!*...Souta hit the ground on his face...twitch. Miroku looked down to him, "You are not strong enough, I am, but maybe you have the power to pass through" He said as he then jumped down into the well and suddenly, after a few lights passed, they were at the bottom of the well in Kagome's time. Miroku grabbed Souta and climbed out of the well and walked out of the hokora, "Wow..." He stared at everything, but then Souta grabbed him and pushed him back down the well...sigh. Miroku had climbed back out of the well in Sengoku Jidai, "IT WAS GREAT!...I only got a little glimpse, but Kagome's time is certainly worth living in. Let's live there" He smiled. They all then went to go pack, Miroku had grabbed Souta's shoe, hoping it would bring them back through the well. Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Yukato, and Kirara then all jumped in the well after they were packed. 


	17. Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, but I do own Yukato.  
  
Chapter 17: Love  
  
"Kagome! I said I love you!" Inuyasha was now banging on Kagome's door, not trying to break it down, Kagome would get even madder at him. "Stop lying!" Kagome said as she started to cry and laid down on her bed, putting her head in her pillow as she sobbed. "Kagome!" He started to get angry...he growled. He punched her door, breaking it down. He found Kagome laying there, he walked over to her and sat down at the foot of her bed, "Kagome..." She looked up at him, then away, "Just leave me alone..." "Eh..." Inuyasha looked away, "Come on Inuyasha, just say it, you said it before out there. Say it now!" "Kagome...I..." But he just couldn't say it. Kagome sat up and glared at him, she was getting angrier, "I told you to leave!!!" "Eh..." Inuyasha looked back to her, "Just say it!" "Kagome! I love you! I always have and I always will! I love you!" "Eh..." Kagome looked at him, her looked turned to a smile, tears then started to well up in her eyes, "Inuyasha..." She then leaned over and kissed him. Inuyasha blushed a bit...he was nervous, but he then kissed her back.  
  
As they kissed, there was a flash of bright light. Kagome didn't mind, they just continued to kiss. Miroku and the others had made it through the well, the shoe worked. The walked out of the hokora and looked up, seeing the flash, they ran into the house and up to Kagome's room. They all froze...seeing Kagome and...human Inuyasha kissing! Kagome opened her eyes and saw them, she pulled away and looked forward, "Inuyasha..you're...human!" Inuyasha pulled away as well and looked at his hands, no claws, he smiled up to Kagome and then hugged her. He can live with her! "But how..." Inuyasha asked as he pulled away from her hug. Miroku walked to them, "It was Kikyou's spell that turned you hanyou, right?" "Right" Inuyasha answered. "Well...she did that just to make you miserable, not being able to live with Kagome. Maybe your love broke her spell. Making it look as though no matter if Inuyasha is a human or not, you're love will break though" Sango and the others applauded his explanation.  
  
"That does sound right." Kagome said as she looked to Inuyasha and smiled. He smiled down at her and nodded. "Kagome!" Shippou jumped up and huggled with her. "Shippou...you're here too?" He looked up and nodded, smiling. "Sango, Miroku, we have an extra hut on our shrine. How about you all come and live here!" She smiled. "Sure...I bet there are a lot of beautiful young girls here" Miroku said slyly. Sango popped him over the head, "Hentai! I'm you're wife!" "Heh heh..." Miroku fell over onto Kagome's floor. "We will all be one big happy family..." She looked to Inuyasha and smiled, she went in for another kiss. He went in too. But Kirara then pops up between them, "Mew!" They both kissed Kirara^^. They all then live happily ever after! THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Writer's Note: Heh heh...I told you that this was kinda a fast ending, but hey, it's happy^^ ain't it? n.n;;;; but ne ways, I hoped you liked it, I will be creating more n.n Ja matte Ne 


End file.
